Ketidakhadiran Fred mengubah segalanya
by QwertyDHB
Summary: Ketidakhadiran Fred mengubah segalanya,mengibah suasana di the burrow,dan mengubah hidup George.


**Perang ke 2 dunia sihir telah usai.Voldemort resmi dinyatakan kalah.Ia telah hancur berkeping-keping, dikalahkan oleh Harry Potter. Suasana kastil masih kacau balau.Hogwarts nyaris tinggal seperempatnya. Tapi profesor mcgonagall dengan cekatan meletakkan kursi dan meja panjang di Aula besar (walaupun sekarang aula itu nyaris tak berbentuk),menyilakan para pejuang hogwarts yg masih tersisa untuk duduk menenangkan diri sejenak,setelah pertarungan hidup mati yg menyebabkan banyak dari pejuang hogwarts gugur,termasuk salah satunya Fred,kembaran George.**

**Sejak tadi,George terus-terusan melamun dengan tatapan kosong-sepertinya sedang memikirkan Fred.Ia duduk disalah satu kursi panjang bersama Keluarga Weasley,termasuk Harry dan Hermione.Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.Tak ada yg memulai pembicaraan,semua tenggelam dengan pikirannya masing-masing(siapa pula yg mau bicara dalam kondisi pasca perang seperti ini).Lamunan mereka pun buyar ketika profesor mcgonagall berbicara didepan sana dengan suara yg diperbesar. "Selamat malam para pejuang hogwarts"Profesor mcgonagall tersenyum sejenak,lalu melanjutkan pidatonya. "Setelah perang ini,saya harap tak ada lagi perseteruan yg terjadi di dunia sihir ini,agar kita hidup dengan aman dan tenteram"Dia tersenyum lagi "Para pejuang hogwarts,sehubungan dengan kondisi kastil yg sudah hancur ini,saya harap kalian bisa pulang kerumah masing-masing.Karena kami akan segera melakukan perbaikan untuk hogwarts.Sekian dan terima kasih". Lalu profesor mcgonagall undur diri**

**_Pengusiran secara halus._Batin Harry.Ia tahu sekali, bahwa profesor mcgonagall menyuruh kami untuk segera pulang bukan hanya untuk perbaikan hogwarts.Dia menyuruh kami pulang karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi mengenang masa lalu itu dengan melihat adanya para pejuang hogwarts disini.Harry paham itu.Ia bisa memahami hal itu.Toh,itulah yg sedang dialaminya sekarang.Harry masih saja melamun dengan pikiran yg tidak jelas,ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.Membuatnya kaget.**

**" Hai Harry !apa kau tak ingin pulang?"tanya Ginny dengan senyuman lebarnya.Harry masih bisa melihat raut muka terpukul atas kematian salah satu kakaknya.Tapi sepertinya dia sedang mencoba mengikhlaskan semua itu,mencoba berteman dengan masa lalu yg pahit itu.**

**"Harry..apa kau mendengarku?" ginny bertanya lagi**

**"eh..ya..tentu saja aku mendengarmu"**

**"jadi,apakah kau tak ingin pulang?"**

**wajah harry berubah mendung**

**"entahlah gin.aku tak tahu.sepertinya aku akan disini saja.aku tidak punya tempat untuk pu-"**

**"Kau bisa tinggal di the burrow bersama kami"potong ginny**

**" tidak gin.aku tak bisa.aku terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian.aku juga merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian fre-"**

**"tidak.ini bukan salah mu harry"**

**Harry menoleh.itu suara george.George mencoba tersenyum dengan mengatakan kalimat itu.Tapi sepertinya tak bisa.Separuh kegembiraannya telah dibawa fred pergi**

**"iya harry kau bisa tinggal bersama keluarga weasley" mrs weasley tersenyum tulus.**

**Harry akhirnya hanya bisa menggangguk.Dalam hati ia bersyukur,karena telah di pertemukan dengan keluarga weasley yg sgt menyayanginya(mengingat ia sudah tak punya keluarga lagi kecuali dursley)**

**Mereka tiba di the burrow dengan ber-apprate setengah jam kemudian.Para perempuan langsung bergerak menuju dapur,menyiapkan makan malam.**

**setengah jam kemudian berbagai masakan terhidang di meja makan yg super kecil itu.Mereka menyantapnya dalam keheningan.Keheningan yg sangat menyiksa harry.Ia tidak pernah suka keheningan seperti ini.biasanya ada Fred dan george yg senantiasa menghibur sesulit apa pun situasi.Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini,apakah ada yg bisa menghibur ?**

**sedangkan si penghibur itu sendiri sedang sangat sedih karena kehilangan saudara kembarnya.**

**Harry merasa bahwa semua keheningan ini salahnya.Seandainya saja ia tidak melibatkan siapapun dalam peperangan melawan voldemort tadi, pasti tak akan ada hal menyakitkan seperti ini akan terjadi**

**"Maafkan aku" Harry memulai pembicaraan,membuat semua keluarga weasley menoleh**

**"maafkan aku ,seharusnya aku tak pernah melibatkan siapapun dalam pertarungan dengan voldemort tadi.Aku juga minta maaf atas kematian-"**

**"Sudahlah harry,ini bukan salahmu.Dan berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri"Kata George**

**Hening.Meja makan itu kembali hening.**

**_**

**Pagi pertama datang setelah perang itu,para weasley sudah bangun siap menyambut hari yg cerah.Tapi sepertinya tidak,tidak akan ada kecerahan lagi dirumah itu.**

**Semua weasley sudah beraktivitas,tapi lain hal nya dengan George.Ia belum keluar kamar.Dan belum ada tanda dia akan keluar.Membuat semua weasley menghela napas panjang.**

**" Aku akan coba menghiburnya"kata Ginny,yg sepertinya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini.**

**Ginny mengetuk perlahan pintu kamar George,yg sepertinya tak dikunci**

**"George..." hening.Tak ada jawaban.**

**"George,aku ingin bicara padamu.apakah aku boleh masuk" sedetik.hening**

**"ya.masuk saja Gin,tidak dikunci"**

**Ginny masuk ke kamar George yg berwarna coklat muda itu.Ada dua kasur disana.Satu untuk Fred dan satunya lagi untul George.**

**Ginny sempat melirik sejenak kasur di samping george,lalu menghela nalas panjang.**

**"Ada apa gin?" George bertanya dengan suara serak,sepertinya ia habis menangis sepanjang malam.**

**Ginny mengatur napas sejenak,lalu mulai bicara**

**"George..aku tahu semua ini berat bagimu.ini juga berat bagiku,bagi kita semua.Kita tak bisa terus terpuruk dalam keadaan ini.Kita butuh lelucon mu george,kita butuh kau yg dulu,agar keluarga weasley bisa seperti dulu,ceria seperti dulu.Yah...walaupun kita semua tahu bahwa kita semua mungkin tak akan bisa seperti dulu.Tapi kita harus mencoba george,kita harus mencoba.Mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan semuanya,berteman dengan masa lalu."**

**Lenggang sejenak.**

**"Aku tak bisa kembali seperti dulu gin.Separuh kebahagiaan ku sudah dibawa oleh Fred" George tersenyum getir.**

**"George...Fred di alam sana pasti akan sedih jika kau terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan ini.Dia ingin kau bangkit,menjadi seperti dirimu yg dulu,walaupun tanpa Fred"**

**George tersentak.Dia baru sadar,larut dalam kesedihan ini akan mebuat fred tambah sedih disana.Ia tak mau membuat Fred sedih.Ia akan keluar dari keterpurukan ini.Menjadi dirinya yg dulu.**

**Lalu george tersenyum lebar pada ginny lalu berkata**

**"Terima kasih gin,kau telah menyadarkanku.Aku akan bangkit,menjadi diriku yg baru"**

**ginny pun tersenyum lega**

**"Nah gitu dong .Itu baru namanya George"Ginny tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk George.**

**Mulai detik ini ia akan bangkit .Ia akan mengikhlaskan semua itu,berteman dengan masa lalu.**

**~~The End~~**


End file.
